


Four Becomes Seven

by Kill_Moon



Series: Four Becomes Seven [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight have kits, Breezepelt will probably show up, Bumblestripe Is A Dork, Crowfeather Has Feelings, Dovewing has her kits, Dovewing is in Shadowclan, Dovewing is mates with Tigerheart, F/F, F/M, I make up a whole bunch of cats because remembering side characters are difficult, Ivypool And Dovewing's Sibling Issues, Ivypool is not mates with Fernsong and doesn't have any kits, Jayfeather is a little shit, Lionblaze Is A Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Other Clans - Freeform, Reincarnation, Skyclan Comes Back, Starclan Can Be A Group Of Assholes, The warrior code gets a good look at since it is broken to hell anyway, Who knew?, btw Juniperkit LIVES because I like his name, takes events from the 6th arc but they're heavily altered and changed, takes place somewhat after Bramblestar's novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Moon/pseuds/Kill_Moon
Summary: A terrible forest fire has ripped through the clans, the worse that anyone has ever seen. When they try to carry on, they find problems as their lake home is now almost uninhabitable.Starclan comes with news, telling the clans that they must move to a new territory near distant mountains where the forest is dark, the rivers are rough, and the plains are plentiful.An ancient spirit brings Jayfeather a message."Trust the descendants of the four. Four becomes seven, ignorance and pride will be our fall."What does it mean? Four becomes seven? Is it a group of cats? Warriors? Rogues?They leave for the mountains, a group that includes Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Crowfeather, and a few other cats. When they get there, they might discover something quite... interesting.***Fair bit of warning, I only know parts of the 6th arc and it is heavily altered. So if you have a favorite character that comes from the 6th arc or after, this is not the book for you.There's a lot of OCs but I promise it's enjoyable.





	Four Becomes Seven

**Bramblestar POV**

Bramblestar looked out over the forest that was once his home. The trees were barely recognizable and ash covered the ground before them. He sighed as he looked down at the dens. They were nothing but a pile of ash and charcoal. Anything that remained was salvageable.

Bramblestar lowered his head before turning to Harestar, Mistystar, and Rowanstar.

"It seems that Thunderclan is completely destoryed", Bramblestar said in a quiet voice. "I don't think we could live here as well."

"Between Riverclan's ruined water, Shadowclan's burned down forest, Windclan's now leveled plains and this?" Mistystar shook her head. "We all will be dead by leaf-fall..."

"Have faith", Harestar mewed. "Starclan will give us answers."

"I don't know how Starclan will have a solution to this", Mistystar replied, looking hopeless. "We don't even have a real place to live right now! All four clans are crammed in an abandoned twoleg den at this very moment! What kind of life is that?!"

"Mistystar, we'll find a solution", Rowanstar said calmly. "Starclan will not fail us in our greatest time of need."

"I hope you are right...", Mistystar sighed. "I feel as if we might not find ourselves out of this one so easily."

"And we won't", Bramblestar comfirmed. "I'll give you that much, but whatever happens we must stick together. Dividing now will only make us suffer for it. Together, we will find a way."

"Let's returned to the clans", Harestar said. "They must hear the truth and our verdict."

* * *

"What do you mean our home is no more?!"

Gasps and murmurs broke out among the clan cats. Bramblestar sighed. He knew they wouldn't take to it well but it still made things harder.

"Every clans' territory is destroyed", Bramblestar said. "There is no where possible to live. We can't live there anymore."

Bramblestar felt useless. First a flood. Now a fire. Perhaps Starclan was sending him signs that he was not meant to be a leader. The fire had been spotted before it got too bad, but nothing could stop the raging inferno that consumed all that was in its path. The kits he had left barely made it out alive.

Bramblestar's sad, tired eyes landed on two of his kits, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, recently made apprentices. They were curled up next to Squrrielflight, as she held close since she was sure she was so close to losing them.

"What are we going to do", Squrrielflight asked.

Bramblestar hesitated. He really didn't know.

"We'll seek answers from our ancestors", Harestar answered for him. "For this night, our medicine cats will seek guidence from Starclan."

"And if we don't get any answers", a Shadowclan warrior challenged.

Bramblestar swallowed. "We'll go from there..."

* * *

**Jayfeather POV**

Jayfeather huffed. 

_'They don't know...'_

Of course they don't. You don't exactly know what to do when your entire home burns down.

Jayfeather turned around only to bump into another cat. The scent of Windclan filled his sense of smell.

"Watch where you're going", the cat snapped.

"I can't watch where I'm going", Jayfeather snapped. "I'm blind!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. I just been irritable lately."

"That makes two of us", Jayfeather growled. Based off the deep voice of the cat, Jayfeather assumed he was dealing with a tom.

"I'm Foxfur!"

"...Jayfeather", Jayfeather replied back, hesitantly. The tom's mood seem to have had a complete turn around.

"Aren't you Thunderclan's medicine cat", Foxfur asked.

"One of them", Jayfeather answered. 

_'Why is this Windclan tom suddenly so chatty?'_

"It's pretty cool what you do", Foxfur said.

"Huh?"

"Saving and taking care of other cats even when blind", Foxfur clarified.

Jayfeather bristled.

"I mean, it really puts you at a disadvantage but it doesn't stop you", Foxfur continued. "You know, my sister, Sageheart is a medicine cat too. She's crippled, her leg being permanently limp. It's because of cats like you she continued trying her hardest."

_'...Huh?'_

"You're truely something admirable, Jayfeather", Foxfur complemented, sounding cheerful.

_'...Is it just me or is Windclan's newest generation of cats are being much friendlier than the other generations?'_

This interaction was not the first one that completely baffled him. Jayfeather was use to the other clan cats coming off as hostile or unapproachable ever since the battle between Starclan and the Dark Forest, not that he blamed them. They were more suspicious and paranoid, always thinking the other clan is up to something. Thunderclan was the one that got the brunt of the less than friendly behavior and with good reason, at least in Jayfeather's mind. It always never fails to start in Thunderclan.

Prophecies?

Cats of great power?

Choosen ones? 

Thunderclan...

But some of the newer cats always seemed to be open and chatty. Always carelessly starting conversations with anyone. This Foxfur was no different.

"Thanks I guess...", Jayfeather grumbled. No need to start a scuffle with a Windclan cat just because he was 'being too nice'. That definitely wouldn't go over well. Especially with their current conditions.

"Move it, Thunderclan dirt", a voice snapped as they barreled right over into Jayfeather, knocking him over. The scent of Riverclan invaded his senses.

"Hey, he's a medicine cat", Foxfur shouted at the other. "You should have more respect!"

"I'll decide who I respect and it won't be some blind cat from a kittypet infested clan!"

Jayfeather prepared a bitting insult, not going to allow Foxfur to play hero for him when someone familiar stepped in.

"I'd leave my brother alone if I were you", Lionblaze growled. There was a moment of silence before the sound of paws walking away and a small hiss.

A sigh broke the tense air. "I just don't get why so many cats lately are so quick to pick a fight but then back down so quickly", Lionblaze mewed.

"It's because they don't trust anyone anymore but don't want anyone coming after them", Foxfur replied. "I'm Foxfur."

"Lionblaze. Nice to meet you."

"You didn't have to come in and save me", Jayfeather hissed bitterly.

[I]'Stupid Lionblaze and his caring nature...'

The scent of guilt and embarrassment started coming off of Lionblaze.

"I know, but being around this many cats from so many clans in this small place has got me a bit on edge", Lionblaze said, sounding uncomfortable. "It doesn't help that the clans have been at each others' throats lately."

Well it was expected. Many believed that the battle would pull everyone closer together when in truth, it was making everyone paranoid. It was an expected reaction to seeing so many cats willingly working with the Dark Forest. Sure a lot of them switched sides in the end, but it was still concerning.

"Honestly, starting a fight now would not end well and I do believe it might be the only thing keeping the hostility from escalating", Foxfur agreed.

"What is going on- Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather inhaled the scent of another Windclan cat, this time, it was more recognizable.

"Sageheart", he greeted.

"The other clan cats trying to push you around again", Sageheart asked. "They always go after us first because they believe us to be the easiest targets."

"Let's see them think I'm an easy target when I shove a stick up their-"

"JAYFEATHER", Lionblazed shouted, sounding horrified at what Jayfeather was threatening.

Sageheart gave a hearty laugh. "That would surely go over well at the next gathering!"

"So you have a brother", Jayfeather asked.

"I see you've already have been introduced", Sageheart noted. "Yes, Foxfur is my only littermate."

"I was not aware you had one", Jayfeather admitted. "Usually the other medicine cats are fairly open about things like that."

"I feel no need to share such things with cats I don't personally know", Sageheart replied.

"Don't I know that", Jayfeather grumbled.

Sageheart giggled.

"Come on, Jayfeather", Lionblaze said. "Let's go get some sleep before you have to go seek answers from Starclan."

"I'm coming, alright...", Jayfeather sighed, rolling his eyes. Not sure it had any effect but it seemed to if Lionblaze's scoff was anything to go off of.

"Bye, Jayfeather", Sageheart called from behind. "Perhaps we can talk later."

"Bye Jayfeather", Foxfur shouted cheerfully. "It was nice meeting you!"

Jayfeather turned and dipped his head. "And it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good night."

Jayfeather walked next to Lionblaze, just close enough to where he could feel his presence and follow it back to Thunderclan's part if the abandoned twoleg den. He started walking up ahead of Lionblaze as soon as he could smell the scent of his nest.

He could find it himself.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

He sighed as the two greatest energy drains in his life ran up to him, their voices filled with excitement and joy.

"Alderpaw, Sparkpaw", Jayfeather greeted. "What are you two up to?"

"Sparkpaw is teaching me how to hunt", Alderpaw answered. "She says that it's good for me to know even if I'm going to become a medicine cat."

"Yup", Sparkpaw chirped.

"She's right", Jayfeather agreed. "Even medicine cats should know how to catch their own food and have knowledge of basic self defense. You never know what might happen."

He could feel the waves of pride pouring off of Sparkpaw.

"Jayfeather-", a voice called out before for it was interrupted by several raspy coughs.

Jayfeather grimaced at the harsh coughing fit.

"Juniperkit, get back over here! You're too sick right now!" Squrrielflight yowled at her kit, probably paranoid he was gonna drop dead any moment. Juniperkit growled at his mother, sounding frustrated.

Jayfeather sighed.

Juniperkit, from what Briarlight had told him, was a dark brown and orange patched tom with one green eye, like his sister Sparkpaw, and one blue eye. He was also a very sickly cat ever since birth, picking up greencough, white cough, infections here and there. It was a wonder how the tom managed to cling to life for so long.

It was also why his apprentice ship had been delayed.

"I can take care of myself-" He broke off into another coughing fit.

Jayfeather winced. He couldn't help feel a small twang of pity in his heart for the tom.

Squrrielflight's voice got louder as she moved closer.

"Get back in this nest this instant!"

...

"Fine..."

He heard Juniperkit's paws shuffling away.

"Honestly, that tom's gonna kill me...", Squirrelflight grumbled after a moment. Concern, paranoia, and anxiety flowed from her like a waterfall.

Jayfeather had remembered when Squirrelflight had given birth to her litter. With the first two, everything went smoothly, but then Dandelionkit was born. She was weak to the point it was concerning, but it was just the beginning.

When Juniperkit was born, he wasn't breathing.

It was a blurr for Jayfeather after that, only remembering himself trying to get the kit to breathe.

And then he did.

Small, raspy little breaths. But breathing, none the less.

It was a struggle to keep Dandelionkit and Juniperkit alive, Juniperkit always being several steps behind his siblings. The last to open his eyes, the last to learn how to walk, the last to leave the nest before Squirrelflight forced him back in it. Everyone was sure that he wasn't go to live past kit-hood.

So when Dandelionkit died at two moons old, everyone was shocked. Sure Dandelionkit was weak, but Juniperkit was barely hanging in there. And yet.

Jayfeather still remembered Squrrielflight's screams and wails from that day...

He tried to push the thought from his head.

The person he always saw as his mother, and still does, changed. She was still Squrrielflight, but the protective streak that ran through her after the birth of her kits only warped into something much worse. She hovered over Juniperkit and kept Sparkpaw and Alderpaw at a tail's length, convinced that if she took her eyes off of them for one second they would just...

Disappear...

It hurt Jayfeather to sense the imminent destruction of someone he cared about.

"Hello Sparkpaw, Alderpaw, Juniperkit", Lionblaze greeted, sounding cheerful.

Jayfeather felt Juniperkit's hackles raising. He knew very well how the young tom hated to be reminded that he was still stuck at kit status despite being eight moons old, plenty old enough to have a mentor. But luckily, Juniperkit also knows Lionblaze never means anything by it.

The oversized, mouse brain was just incredibly dense and oblivious.

"Hi, Lionblaze", Juniperkit croaked.

"We're heading to the moonpool soon", Lionblaze explained. "Jayfeather needs to go with other medicine cats to seek answers from Starclan."

"I heard", Juniperkit replied. "Wait, you're going as well?"

Lionblaze didn't say anything, but Jayfeather assumed he nodded.

"Cool, can I-"

"No", Squrrielflight hissed.

"Aw, but mom", Juniperkit cried, sounding annoyed. "I'm eight moons old! I just want to-"

"You will do no such thing", Squrrielflight snipped.

"We can keep an eye and hear on him, Squrrielflight", Jayfeather said. "Going outside might be good for his health. And there will be several medicine cats and warriors from each clan."

"He'll be safe", Lionblaze added, backing Jayfeather's statement.

There was hesitant pause.

"O-Okay... But if you don't come back before sunrise, I'm sending a whole patrol after you", Squrrielflight said to them, mainly Juniperkit. Everyone knew it was not only a threat but a promise.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Juniperkit started bouncing around before he had another coughing fit.

Jayfeather swore that Squirrelflight's eye was twitching at this point.

_'Oh boy...'_

"I'll be going too, right", Alderpaw asked, sounding excited. 

"Yes, of course", Jayfeather answered. "You're my apprentice."

"Aw! I gotta stay behind." Sparkpaw started whining very loudly.

"You can go next time", Squrrielflight promised.

That seemed to pacify the apprentice, but she was still very much upset.

"Get some sleep", Jayfeather told them. "We have a long journey." He sensed guilt coming from Lionblaze's direction and knew what he was about to say before he even brought it up.

"Hey... uh, Jayfeather? I'm gonna go spend time with Cinderheart and all, and well...", Lionblaze trailed off.

"She's your mate", Jayfeather pointed out, tail lashing around. "If she needs you or you need her, go."

Lionblaze sighed. "Yeah." He pressed his head against Jayfeather's shoulder. "Goodnight, Jayfeather."

"Goodnight, Lionblaze." Jayfeather returned the gesture. Lionblaze then ran off to find Cinderheart.

"Goodnight, Jayfeather", Sparkpaw mewed.

"Night", Alderpaw said.

Both apprentices ran up to him, nuzzling him. Jayfeather huffed before doing the same to them.

He was getting to soft around kits.

Juniperkit ran towards him, throwing himself into Jayfeather. Jayfeather was only taken back a little.

"Goodnight, Jayfeather", Juniperkit said, his raspy voice was the most cheerful he has heard it in a long time. "Thank you so much! You're the best brother ever!"

Despite he was actually their uncle, brother felt closer to how he felt about the young cats.

"Careful, Lionblaze might get jealous", Jayfeather joked.

Juniper let of a soft chuckle, one that was a bit deeper than you'd expect from a tom his age.

Jayfeather headed to his nest. He smelt the familiar scent of Briarlight. 

"Heading to bed, Jayfeather", Briarlight asked, her voice heavy. She sounded so tired.

"And you aren't", Jayfeather said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Briarlight had the scent coming off of her, and it only could be described as a kit with his paw caught in the prey pile.

"I-I..." His ears twitched as the picked up a quiet sigh. "I'm... worried."

"About what", Jayfeather asked. He laid down in the nest that he shared with her.

"It's... about Bumblestripe...", she answered. "He's been really upset ever since Dovewing left. From what he does tell me, he doesn't hate her for leaving and being with Tigerheart. But I can tell he still upset... Sad at least."

"Well, it is expected", Jayfeather replied. He wasn't going to pretend that he was best suited to deal with matters of the heart, but he wanted Briarlight to see it from the way he saw it. "Bumblestripe loved her, weather it was meant to be or not. While Dovewing was not wrong to be with who she choose, Bumblestripe still has the right to be upset."

"Not wrong", Briarlight asked. "Even with it being against the code?"

"The situation had escalated to the point where it's far out of our control." Jayfeather's ear twitched as he thought. "It's up to Dovewing and Tigerheart to decide their fates now. Even it leads away from Thunderclan."

Briarlight was quiet for a moment. "I wish me, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe could be like we were before it all went down hill." Regret and wistfulness started to drift from her. "We use to be so close.."

"Maybe you should talk to them", Jayfeather suggested. "If you want your relationship with your littermates to heal, sometimes you have to be the one to make the first move."

"Huh... Yeah. Yeah!" He heard a spark of determination in her voice. "I might not be able to do my duties as a warrior, but I could get around camp just fine!" Then her mood fizzled out slightly. "How am I suppose to ditch my mother though..."

"She's still flocking after you?"

Brairlight let out a forced laugh. "I understand what she's trying to do but I can take care of myself." He felt her move, resting her head down by his paws. "I wish she just could see that..."

Jayfeather thought back to Squrrielflight and Juniperkit. It was quite obvious that the two situations were nearly identical.

Maybe he can find a solution for one, he can solve the other as well...

"I'm sure in time she will", Jayfeather replied, wanting to keep Brairlight's hopes up.

"Heh. Thanks, Jayfeather. Your a good friend." She yawned. "Goodnight..."

Jayfeather lowered his head, letting Briarlight's breathing wash over him.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

Jayfeather open his eyes, seeing grass that nearly looked blue due to the bright moon that hung in the sky. It was the biggest moon he had ever seen, nearly taking up the entire sky. The grass was long, nearly up to his chin, and the plains felt like they stretched on for miles. Great big trees that were practically giants, even compared to monsters stood tall at the edge of the plains. Smoky, wispy mountains sat in the distance. A never ending river broke right through those mountains.

It was breathtaking...

It wasn't familiar.

Jayfeather looked around. He was definitely dreaming as he could never see such sights otherwise. It didn't appear to be Starclan.

No. It was much too different.

"Where am I...", he asked himself. 

Was he brought here? By who? Was it Starclan? But why not in Starclan, and... here- what was even 'here'? Jayfeather started to grow more frustrated.

"You're in the Moonlit Meadows."

Jayfeather turned to see a young kit. It was a tom, white fur glistening and his eyes bright blue. He had a bright outline around him, almost as if he was reflecting the moon's light as well. He had not a single star in his pelt, yet hs knew he was older than several generations of cats.

He was not of Starclan, but of something equally as wise and ancient.

Jayfeather lashed his tail around.

A dead kit...

What a great way to start of your dream...

"And you are", Jayfeather asked.

The kit grinned a childish smile. "My name's Dovecall!"

_'He has a warrior name?'_

"Well... Hello, Dovecall. What brings you to my dreams?"

"I came with a message from The Cats Of The Shadows", Dovecall told him. "They've sent me to warn you."

"Warn me?" Jayfeather now felt uneasy. Cats Of The Shadows? Who are they? What did they want.

Dovecall nodded.

_ **"Fire burns the home of four. It's mighty roar leaves nowhere safe. The Cats Of The Stars guide them to the place of prosperity."** _

Jayfeather blinked.

Fire burns the home of four... Was it-

_ **"The cat's blind eyes sees the truth, but it falls upon deaf ears as he takes his last breath. Brambles will be crush by the weight of reality, breaking it's hold on it. Sparks fly as well as embers, the brair's thorns turn sharp. The dove will spill blood upon Ivy. The tiger swears his vengeance. The crow crys in the dead of night, comforted by a gentle breeze and the leaf will fall as leaf-bare comes. "** _

"W-Wait what-"

_ **"The shadow will strike as one was given a second chance. Fire will roar to life once more as leaves of the holly keeps it bright. The once blind eyes will watch for the destruction of the clans."** _

"What are you- "

"As for where to take the clans next", Dovecall continued, looking sad.

_ **"The cat whose pelt burns will lead you to the new home. The torn and the twisted are now your saviours. Be weary of the cat who seeks only his truth. The one who's weak will bring forth strengh and reveal his power of forgotten truths. The stars have become misguided."** _

Jayfeather stared at Dovecall in shock.

_ **"Trust the descendants of the four. Four becomes seven. Ignorance and pride will be our fall."** _

"I-I...", Jayfeather stuttered. What the hell had this kit just told him?

"You have a rough path ahead of you, Jayfeather", Dovecall told him, he lowered his head. A bitter smile much too painful for a kit to bare had slipped on his face. "I apologize... You don't deserve this... You deserve to be happy after everything you've done."

Jayfeather thought he was refering to the prophecy, but something about the look in his eye said it was much more than that.

The kit reached up. His tail waving to signal Jayfeather to lower his head.

Jayfeather blinked before doing so.

Dovecall pressed his nose against Jayfeather's. Jayfeather gasped as a shock ran down his spine and feeling of certainty filled his heart.

"I give you this power to help you on your journey", Dovecall said, pulling away. "The power of knowing your path, even if you don't understand it. Your choices are still your own, but you now are gifted with knowing what is the set path and choice when the time arrives."

Jayfeather stared down at Dovecall. He felt terrified of the events that would take place, worried for his love ones, and a sense of dread. But the certainty inside his heart never wavered.

"Dovecall!"

A voice called out. Jayfeather looked up and say a cat, unable to tell what they looked like as they were still hidden in the shadows of the night, but the silver outline around them gave him a good idea of what kind of cat they might be.

"I must go now", Dovecall said. He gave Jayfeather a nod. "Goodbye, Jayfeather. May you light your own path."

Dovecall ran off to the other cat, disappearing, leaving Jayfeather behind, lost in the thoughts of what had yet to come.

* * *

"Jayfeather."

Jayfeather woke up with a start. He was now surrounded in black once more.

"Are you okay", the voice asked, whispering.

Lionblaze.

"Yeah", Jayfeather replied. "Just a dream..."

[I]'That was no dream...'

"It's time to go", Lionblaze said.

Jayfeather gave a nod, mostly to himself. The words of Dovecall echoed through his head.

[I]'Trust the descendants of the four. Four becomes seven. Pride and ignorance will be our fall.'

What did it mean? The four? And it will become seven? Pride and ignorance? He was confused, slowly becoming more and more frustrated. Other parts haunted him. 'The cat's blind eyes...' could only be possibly refering to himself, unless there are another blind cat somewhere in the clans.

Was he gonna die?

And the part 'the once blind eyes will watch for the destruction of the clans'? Does this mean he has to protect the clans from Starclan?

And what was that about the stars being misguided?

So much new information swirl around in his head. It was more than Starclan has ever given them, yet it only left him with more questions.

Jayfeather stood up. He stepped over Briarlight, careful not to step on her.

"Coming."

"I'll go wake up Alderpaw and Juniperkit", Lionblaze said.

* * *

**Alderpaw POV**

Alderpaw stayed closely behind Jayfeather and Lionblaze. He couldn't help but to feel nervous. He's been to the moonpool plenty of times, this was not his first. But after the fire destoryed their home, he was nervous. Thoughts of what could happen raced through his mind.

But he was also excited.

Juniperkit was finally allowed to leave the camp, well, leave their mother's side. He was so happy for his brother.

He just wished that he was able to leave before everything he wanted to show him burned to the ground...

Alderpaw watched as Juniperkit ran up ahead, sniffing around. He then sneezed.

"It smells like ash...", Juniperkit huffed.

"Well, there was a fire recently", Jayfeather replied dryly.

"So, Alderpaw, what's the moonpool like", Juniperkit asked his brother.

Alderpaw thought for a moment. "Well, it's very pretty. Kind of mystic looking. And the pool is really cool to the touch."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool!"

Alderpaw beamed. He liked that Juniperkit was taking such an interest in his job. Maybe Juniperkit can become a medicine cat apprentice too!

That is, if mom ever let him become an apprentice at all...

Juniperkit let out a few hacking coughs, making Alderpaw wince. He sounded awful. Hopefully his cough clears up again, but he'll probably just get sick...

Again...

"I can't wait to see it", Juniperkit said cheerfully, not sounding the least put off.

"Now, we're not here to explore and sightsee", Lionblaze reminded him. "We're on a mission."

"Right!" Juniperkit ran down the path.

"He's very energetic for a sick cat", Lionblaze huffed, sounding fond. He turned to the molly next to him. "Emberpaw, can you keep an eye on him?"

The cream color cat with light orange patches smiled. "On it!" Her light blue eyes lit up as she ran after Alderpaw's brother. "Hey, Juniperkit! Wait up!"

Alderpaw remembered when Emberpaw had first stumbled into camp. She had been a runaway kittypet named Rocket at the time who yearned for something more. Lionblaze had decided to take her on as his apprentice. She was at the age of a young warrior by now, but as Jayfeather had put it, she still had much to learn about clan life.

Alderpaw watched as Juniperkit and Emberpaw raced around, trying to out run each other, claiming that they were faster than the other. Alderpaw wanted to join, but he just wasn't sure how. Besides, Juniperkit looked a lot happier playing with Emberpaw than he ever did with Alderpaw and Sparkpaw.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He sighed. He wished his mom didn't hover over them so much. Especially Juniperkit. He looked so much more happy and spirited when he wasn't always cooped up in a nest all day.

He noticed the entrance to the moonpool up ahead.

"Race you there!"

"I'll meet you there!"

"No, I will meet you there!"

"What?! No way!"

Juniperkit and Emberpaw ran up ahead before stopping at the entrance.

"You sure have some youthful cats with you, Jayfeather", Mothwing said. Alderpaw turned to face the other medicine cats.

"I suppose so...", Jayfeather answered, his blind eyes seemed to be focused intensely on something, which unnerved Alderpaw.

"Yeah... Youthful...", Ripplesight muttered. If Alderpaw remembered right, he was a Riverclan medicine cat.

"Willowshine didn't come", Alderpaw asked.

"She stayed behind to keep an eye on some injured clanmates", Mothwing replied.

"Yeah... Leafpool's doing the same...", Alderpaw said quietly.

"Should've made Ripplesight stay behind instead...", Lionblaze grumbled to himself. He said it so low he could barely hear it, so he doubted that Mothwing heard it.

"It's been a long couple of weeks for us all", Puddleshine whispered. The tom looked tired and worn down. Alderpaw felt bad for him.

All the medicine cats were quiet for a moment. Puddleshine was currently the only medicine cat in his clan and being the only one can be very tiring. They all knew from experience.

"It will work itself out", Sageheart said firmly. "If you need any help, I offer my abilities. I hate for you to deal with this on your own."

Puddleshine smiled sadly. "Thank you but Shadowclan hasn't been doing very well lately as in trusting the other clans. I doubt that they would agree."

"Well the offer still stands", Kestrelflight said, dipping his head slightly.

Puddleshine's eyes lit up slightly, which gave Alderpaw some hope that he would be alright.

Alderpaw stayed closely behind Jayfeather as Lionblaze and a few other warriors parted from the group.

"Alright, we're gonna stay outside and take guard", Lionblaze told Emberpaw and Juniperkit.

Juniperkit nodded and laid down on the ground, panting. The walk must of taken a lot out of him and running after Emberpaw surely didn't help.

"Alright, sis, I'll be outside", Foxfur told Sageheart before nuzzling her.

"You act like I'm never coming back", Sageheart giggled.

"Alright, enough of that", Jayfeather huffed.

Alderpaw followed Jayfeather into the cave with the rest of the medicine cats. The moonpool didn't look too bad although it smelled heavily of smoke. 

Alderpaw stepped forward. And looked around to wait until all the other medicine cats were ready and then touched his nose to the pool.

* * *

Alderpaw opened his eyes and looked around. He saw three kits sitting underneath a bush during a storm. They were barely hanging on and they were shivering violently. Alderpaw ran towards the kits, wrapping his body around them to shield them from the cold. As soon as he did, the scene changed.

One kit, now older, was walking away from the other two down a thunderpath that was high up in the sky. The two other kits, heads down, turned back and went in the opposite direction.

There was a shift in tone as he watched as a molly that he sworn he seen before, stood in his path.

"You can't have the kit..."

Another cat was next to the familiar molly. It was the Shadowclan leader, Rowanstar.

"You can't seperate them like that!"

The voice came from behind him. That voice sounded familiar too. It sounded like a older version of his sister.

"It's Shadowclan's time to renew itself with a prophecy."

It sounded a bit like Tigerheart.

"But they're siblings! That's just cruel!"

Another unknown voice.

_'Make your choice...'_

A voice whispered in his ear.

_'What will it be, Alderpaw?'_

Alderpaw felt his heart start beating louder.

_'Alderpaw...'_

He felt the pain of his chest tightening.

_'Alderpaw...'_

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't-

* * *

"Alderpaw!"

Alderpaw snapped his head up, gasping for air. He felt sick. He blinked his blurry eyes and realized something...

He wasn't at the moonpool...

"H-Huh?!"

He stood up and looked around. He was in some sort of cave. The cave was cold and he could smell rain. He turned to the entrance and looked outside to see the grey, colorless leaves falling from the trees.

And saw two cats standing at the enterance...

Alderpaw scrambled up on his legs.

"Where am I?!"

"Hey, calm down", the older of the two cats said. It appeared to be a molly.

"I had a vision, and there was these kits, and-"

"What did I just say", snapped the older cat.

"Starreader, go easy on the kit", mewed the younger. She walked up to him. "Hello, I'm Puddle. This is Starreader. She can be a bit grouchy."

As Puddle got closer, Alderpaw was able to tell what she looked like. Puddle was a white cat with black paws and dark brown blaze on the bridge of her nose. She had clear greyish blue eyes that looked like water in a shallow pond.

Starreader was a cornish rex with markings and spots on her that made her look a bit like a calico. She had grey eyes that seemed to shine with hidden rage and dark secrets. She sounded a lot older than she looked.

"Uh- hi...", Alderpaw said quietly, feeling very confused.

"Alderpaw, there's something we came to warn you about", Starreader growled softly. She seemed a little less angry now.

"Huh? Are you Starclan cats?" Alderpaw was never seen them before during his trips to the moonpool, and the place around him didn't seem familiar either. And their names sounded funny too. Puddle's name sounded like one if a rogue or kittypet. And don't even get him started on Starreader's name.

"We're much older those mouse brained fools", Starreader chuckled darkly. 

"Starreader, please...", Puddle sighed.

"Are you Dark Forest cats than?!" He quickly pressed himself against the wall of the cave.

"No! No... We're not." Puddle gave him a gentle smile. "Please don't be afraid."

Alderpaw came forward a little, but not much. He didn't trust them fully.

"To answer your question, we are cats that walk a much different path of stars", Starreader said gruffly. "Me and Puddle, along with a few friends, traveled across many stretches of sky and stars to come here. To deliver a message."

Her eyes narrowed.

"A warning..."

Alderpaw felt dread turn into a rock that sat in the pit of his stomach.

"A-A warning?"

Starreader stepped forward until she was only half a whisker away.

_ **"The one that knows the truth will die without being able to reveal it to all. Only than will you know the truth, but at what cost?"** _

"Huh?!"

"We must go now", Starreader said with a nod. Puddle and Starreader turned to the entrance to leave.

"W-Wait! What does that even mean?!" Alderpaw scrambled after them.

"Can't say", Starreader answered, looking over her shoulder at Alderpaw. "There's always someone listening. It would be a bad idea to reveal the truth to them as well."

"Well what do you mean, at a cost?!" Alderpaw felt his breathing quicken and his legs getting shakey. "How do I even know I'm strong enough to deal with the cost?!"

Starreader already left, but Puddle turned back towards him one last time.

"Oh, Alderpaw... You're so much stronger than you think..."

And with that, Alderpaw was left alone in the cave.

* * *

Alderpaw woke up, sitting at the edge of the moonpool. He looked up to see all the medicine cats looking down at him.

Alderpaw yelped and jumped up. He then felt embarrassed. 

"What was your vision", Kestrelflight asked.

"Huh?!" Alderpaw looked up confused.

_'How did-'_

"You were speaking to Starclan longer than us", Mothwing explained.

_'Oh...'_

"So what did you see", Puddleshine asked.

"I-I saw kits! In a storm under a bush! I ran towards them and...", Alderpaw trailed off before continuing. "Suddenly, Rowanstar said that I couldn't have the kit... And I.think he took one of them? And there was a voice telling me to make a choice..."

"Did you see anything else", Mothwing asked.

Alderpaw wanted to tell them about the two unknown cats and the warning, but he couldn't get the words out.

"No...", Alderpaw lied.

"How useful", Ripplesight growled.

Mothwing shot him a glare. She turned back to Alderpaw and the others.

"I had a vision of high mountains, endless plains, thick woods, and a great river", Mothwing told them, recounting what she had seen. "And a vision of a cat who's had a pelt of flames on his back."

Alderpaw watched Jayfeather tensed out of the corner of his eye.

"I did as well..."

"Me too."

"So did I."

Murmurs of similar visions echoed around. It seemed that Alderpaw was the only only one who didn't receive a vision like that. He lowered his head in shame. First he couldn't be a good warrior, now he was terrible at being a medicine cat. Why didn't he get the prophecy?

Alderpaw realized the Jayfeather hadn't said anything. He didn't even say he had the same vision.

_'Am I not the only one?'_

That thought made him feel a little better...

"I was given a prophecy instead", Jayfeather finally said. Everyone turned to him, some curious and some alarmed.

"What is the prophecy...", Sageheart asked.

"There was a lot to it and I don't think I can remember it all right on the spot", Jayfeather replied. "But there was one part that stuck with me..."

The medicine cats leaned in closer.

Jayfeather looked up, his cloudy blue eyes seemed to be focusing and piercing through their soul.

"Trust the descendants of the four. Four becomes seven."

Alderpaw felt his chest tighten at the last words.

"Ignorance and pride will be our fall."

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. Done.
> 
> That prophecy was a doozy.
> 
> So this is my first Warrior Cat fanfic. I hope it's any good. Been having this idea for awhile. There's a lot of major changes like characters, events, and prophecies.
> 
> Also Juniperkit is alive. Thought it would be interesting. His name too darn cute to pass up on! 
> 
> So anyway, if you could tell, this story will be switch POV a lot because that's how I write. Puddle, Starreader, and Ripplesight are my OCs. Sageheart, Foxfur, Emberpaw and Dovecall is Sencha's OCs. The Moonlit Meadow is a combination of both of our, and the Cats Of The Shadows is my creation.
> 
> This is gonna be fun.
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/ysmdqn  
^  
Kill_Moon (my warrior cat amino account)
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/3v2uaj  
^  
Sencha's warrior cat amino account


End file.
